nickrogerfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother Inc (BBI)
Big Brother Inc (BBI for short) Is a Science Company that came from the universe of Terra Prime, an alternate Earth mainly covered in wasteland. They teleported there company to the empty space between universes known as "The Void". BBI has now became like a watch tower between universes, watching worlds grow and die due to the fact they are outside of time and space. Members of BBI: 'Dr. Ian Freaksworth:' Ian is the Founder of BBI and is said to be quite insane, He and his sister grew up in Germany, Ian was always an energetic creative guy. As Terra Prime became a wasteland due to the Xjupiter project (whom, at a young age, was involved with the accident), he and his sister were some of the last humans left. Many stayed underground, but Ian evenualy built a town above ground again with the help of a group of superhumans called DCA, they founded the town of Darocy ("The city above the ground"). Dr.Ian lost contact with his sister due to a mistake he made with him and Dr. Ngoro, both Kristina and Ian lost one eye, which Ian was able to make a robotic eye for both him and his sister, she left him after that, being so mad at what he did. Wile Dr. Ian may look to the future for science, he is haunted by the mistakes of his past, he never forgives himself for what he has done, but he makes sure no one sees that he hurts. 'Dr. Kristina Freaksworth:' Kristina (Kris for short) is Dr. Ian's Sister. after the accident she left her brother's side to venture into science for herself, Created a company called the "Little Sister Orginization" (LSO). She used BBI's negative publicity (of killing humans for experiments on accident) to hurt them into disbanding. She even was able to take over BBI once due to Ian traveling worlds. Ian eventually said he was sorry for what he did, and Kris forgave him. She disbanded LSO and joined BBI by her brothers side. 'Dr. Bob Cornelius Smith:' Not much is known about him, he likes to be known as a pencil pusher for BBI. But over time (and the fact there are only a few scientist working at BBI) his nature seems to show up more and more. Bob Smith is Dr. Ian's right hand man. He is also BBI's Medical Cheif. Bob Smith has a "Returned" PhD in surgery and medical practices as he lost his medical lisence due to illegal medical behavior. He has been known to be turned on by the sight of a corpse, and has reported that he has a hard time finding a girlfriend due to his fetish. His room is never seen but is said to be a fully living organism includeing a heart for a "water" bed. 'William Goodwater:' William is a Computer Technitian who came to BBI - to not only help their malfunctioning robots, but to help with BBI's financhal issues. He is a typical nerd, he loved computers, he refers to internet culture, and is even a confirmed "brony". He is usually seen carrying around his desktop computer strapped to his back, he has confirmed that his computer is running at all times and useing wireless device to run it while on his back. Dr. Ian and William have like a father/son relationship and Ian has trained him to become a mad scientist. Trivia *BBI and all content was created by William John Goodwater II, who is also the one who created this part of the wiki. *BBI was inspired by many sci-fi media, including Aperture Science from Portal, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Nineteen Eighty-Four, and many others. *BBI was originally known as DCA (Darocy Cover Agency) but was replaced by a group of scientists known as the BBI, DCA returned to as a sub-group called "DCA Wrecking Crew". *William Goodwater is based off the orignal author and reflects a lot of his characteristics. *BBI and its characters have a multidimensional connection between some of Nick's projects.